


Hear No Evil

by Caustic_Corgi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton Feels, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Clint Barton-centric, Deaf Character, Deaf Clint Barton, Explosions, Gen, Hurt Clint Barton, Hurt Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Protective Natasha Romanov, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caustic_Corgi/pseuds/Caustic_Corgi
Summary: A car bomb in Tony’s car causes Clint to lose his hearing.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton & Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Hear No Evil

"Why do I have to pick you up again?" Clint asked, speaking to Tony through his phone which was safely deposited in a phone holder (Safety First People!) as Clint steered the car around a sharp corner.

"Because, unlike you, the public adores my presence and personality! I get invited to fancy parties Legolas. Now hurry up, I don't want to be late," said Tony, his smile audible through his voice.

"For starters, I'm glad I don't get invited to your kind of parties. Pompous turds are not my style. I will also have you know that I will take my sweet time. Your overpriced cars are worth more than my whole farm, I'm not going to scratch it. If I did, you would probably swoon," Clint laughed.

"Ugh! Fine! How far away are you?" Tony asked.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, you're going to have plenty of time. I'm fifteen minutes away, crossing the bridge now."

"You do know that I designed that bridge too? That's a second thing you aren't allowed to scratch," Tony bantered.

"Yeah? Well I think that I might have to g—" What ever Clint was going to say was cut off because at that moment the damn car exploded.  
______  
Tony was just having a friendly conversation with Clint over the phone as he waited for his car to arrive. Being both Tony Stark and Iron Man, Tony could only arrive to galas in the best, most high tech car he had. The suit was frowned upon when being used just for transportation, so fancy car. Tony was surprised that Clint even knew how to turn the car on. Tony had been preoccupied at finishing up a different event for charity and didn't have time to change cars (Tony never drove the same car two times in a row) so he had deployed Clint to bring the car to him (Clint has lost a bet recently) As Tony enjoyed the back and forth banter that he was having with Clint, the conversation suddenly ended. The resident archer had been cut off from an insult he was about to deliver by a large crash.

Tony's phone is filled with the sounds of the loud screeching noise of tires, bangs and booms, then a dull, thumping crash. It is the kind of sound that makes one cringe instinctively. Upon hearing the horrible noise, Tony springs into action, putting in the suit and flying in the air, hoping for the best and fearing the worst.

It takes too long to reach the smoke-filled bridge. Tony dives down to source of the smoke. When he turns to look at the source, he is greeted by the horrifying image of his expensive car flipped, burnt, and destroyed. The state of the car does not matter though, it‘s just a horrible reminder of what its driver might look like. A body lay a few yards away, apparently thrown from the driver seat. It was Clint. The figure was unrecognizable, sooty and bloody, but it was Clint, there was no one else it could be.

"Call an ambulance or a shield medic, anyone!" Tony shouts to Jarvis as he runs towards his friend. Clint is hot, Tony can feel the burns radiating heat even through his suit and quickly set to work cooling them down. After checking to make sure that it was safe to do so, Tony picks up Clint and moved him further away from the car which might explode again. 

"Clint?! I need you to talk to me, tell me you're alright!" Tony says, shaking his friend gently. Clint is totally passed out and doesn’t wake, he is breathing though. 

As Tony shakes, the horrifying and grotesque burns on the sides of Clint's face are revealed. Clint's face is bloody, there will be disfiguring scars in the future, and there is currently a gaping, bloody hole where his ears should be, one perfectly placed on each side.'

Tony screams in grief. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," is all he can say as he waits for help to arrive, rocking back and forth as he clutches the broken body of his friend.  
_______  
When Clint wakes up, he's on a bed.

‘When did I go to sleep?’ he thinks.

The room he is in is glaringly white, ‘A hospital room’, Clint realizes. ‘Am I hurt?’

He tries to sit up, but he is pushed back down.

As Clint’s mind grows clearer, he starts to register the pain. ‘Oh God it hurts, it hurts so much, so so much.’

There is someone standing above him, a doctor. He is talking, Clint realizes. The doctor is talking and he can’t hear him. Clint’s breathing quickens. “You—breathe—keep—great,” is all Clint can make out as he tries to read the doctors lips.

Clint curls up into a ball and holds his hears, pain growing unbearable.

A multitude of hands force his hands away.

Clint thrashes.

Clint’s world grows dark.  
_____  
Clint wakes to a drugged mind and numb body. He feels like he should be in pain, he doesn’t know why, but he isn’t.

A familiar hand grabs his own and squeezes tightly.

"Nat,” Clint states, or at least he thinks he does. He cracks open his eyes and sees the vision of his Russian redhead pal. "Wha-what happened? Can’t hear." It is surprisingly hard to talk when you can’t hear what you are saying, hopefully temporary.

Nat looks sad and sighs. She pulls out a whiteboard and writes ‘You were picking up Tony. There was a car bomb hidden inside...’

Clint instantly sits up straight and groans at the sudden movement. "Is he okay?” he asks, worried.

‘Everyone is fine,’ Nat writes, gently forcing him back down with her free hand. His head feels like it is going to burst and a tear escapes his eyes. Clint clutches his sheets with a death grip. God it hurt. ‘I can tell you more later, try to sleep. You need to rest. I’m not restitching you again, so don’t move,” she writes, face plastered with a fake smile.

"He’s okay?" Clint asks again, ignoring her command.

Nat starts writing again. ‘Everyone is all fine. You were the only one hurt.’

Clint nods, but immediately stops because of his growing headache. "I can't hear."

Nat stops. She looks lost. She puts down the white board and marker and gives Clint a rare embrace.

"My ear," Clint lifts his hand up towards his head. "Where—Is it- I can't hear."

Nat doesn’t write anything for a long time. ‘You’re hurt, you need to sleep.’

"But-"

Nat pushes him down again. "Sleep, Clint. Just sleep and rest."

Clint’s panicked brain disagrees and fights, but is soon overtaken by drugs.  
______  
Clint wakes again. This time he is alone.

He brings his hand up to his ear and is met by the feeling of a flat, bandage-covered head. There is no ear. He has no ear. ‘Breathe, compartmentalize and breathe.’

Clint looks over the rest of his body. Burns cover his arms, everything is burned. Everything hurts.

His breathing is still rapid. Something doesn't sound right, nothing sounds right, nothing sound. Clint stands up and crashes to the floor, legs giving out.

His bandaged leg throbs, and when his hands reach down to inspect, the white cloth turns red.

Clint sits up again and forces his legs to stand, using a nearby table as a railing. Everything was on fire, but that wasn’t a new experience for Clint. He takes a step, and then another, and another, and another, until he falls to the ground.

Feet are in front of him. It’s Tony. Clint looks up towards his friends grim and pale face.

"Clint? Oh— shit—course—woke up—why me—hell,” was all Clint could make out.

Clint tries to stand again. "Tony?"

Tony vouches down and gets to his knees, Clint’s current eye level. Clint now sees Tony’s worried face up close. He can smell alcohol too, lots of it. Tony needs an intervention.

"Why—think—stand—Idiot.”

"Tony." Clint says again.

"Dammit— bleeding—Nat—stitches—crap”

Cling hesitates but speaks. "I’m alright, can’t hear though."

Tony’s face falls even more if that’s possible "—Fault—hell—bed—now."

"Huh-?" Before he can protest, Tony picks him up bridle style and carries him back to the hospital bed.

"Damn—IV—don't know—why— shit— needle," he says talking to himself.

"Tony?"

"What—need?"

"I'm gonna sleep."

Tony crosses his arm. “Finally—best idea—do that—sleep—please.”

“Don’t go,” Clint begs.

“Don’t worry—promise—won’t.”

Clint smiles, closes his eyes, and once again the world grows dark.

**Author's Note:**

> How was that? What do you think? Was I good at emotions? Please Comment!
> 
> This is a one shot because I have too many other work to write.


End file.
